


Asterik di Puncak

by namelesshoujo



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Siblings, what could possibly go wrong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Malam Natal pertama Pevensie Bersaudara di Cair Paravel.





	Asterik di Puncak

**Author's Note:**

> Narnia dan seisinya sepenuhnya milik C.S. Lewis. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

“Kau betul-betul tak ingat di mana meletakkannya?”

“Aku ingat—aku meletakkannya tepat di sana—di sebelah papan catur.”

“Aku tak melihat apapun di sana, Ed.”

Selagi dua saudaranya melanjutkan perdebatan dan sama-sama _ngotot_, Lucy berjalan mendekati meja di tengah ruangan, yang disebut-sebut dengan vas bunga lili dan seperangkat catur digelar di atasnya. Menurut Edmund, seharusnya ada sebentuk bintang jatuh di sana. Namun Susan benar—tak ada pertanda presensi benda itu—dan yang Edmund lakukan sekarang malah mondar-mandir panik di sekeliling ruangan.

“Tidak bisakah kau mengingat lagi?” tanya Susan, matanya mengekor gerak-gerik sang adik dengan sorot setengah jengkel.

“Aku tidak lupa, Su,” jawab Edmund, kini sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dan rak buku di satu sudut. “Mungkin dia lari ke suatu tempat.”

Lucy tertawa, mengalihkan pandangan dari bidak catur menuju sosok kakak lelakinya. “Bintang itu sudah mati, Ed.”

“Lucy benar, itu sebabnya dia dipasang di atas pohon natal—_well_, seharusnya.”

“Siapa tahu?” Edmund bernapas cepat, selesai mengacaukan lemari beserta isi kepala, lantas bergantian menatap dua saudara perempuannya. “Siapa tahu dia hidup lagi, lalu melesat kembali ke langit?”

“Oh, Ed—“ ucapan Susan terhenti oleh hela napasnya sendiri. “Jangan mencari pembelaan yang tak masuk akal. Inilah kenapa Peter ragu memberimu tanggung jawab,” ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Terus terang, Lucy merasa sedikit kasihan (sekaligus khawatir) pada Edmund. Lucy memang tipe adik yang seperti itu, meski sering dibuat kesal oleh kakak yang kadang bisa keterlaluan itu—seketerlaluan menjual saudara-saudaranya pada Penyihir Putih demi Turkish Delight—Lucy rasa ia tak akan bisa membenci Edmund. Jangankan benci, melihat Susan yang mencecarnya tak sabaran dan membayangkan Peter yang barangkali bakal marah besar saja sudah membuat Lucy tak tega.

Untungnya, pikiran Edmund terlalu kacau hingga rungunya tak sempat mendengar sindiran kecil Susan (yang tergolong dapat menyakiti hati sekali dengar). Nahas, ketiga orang di ruangan itu pun sama-sama sibuk dengan benak masing-masing hingga tak menyadari sosok kakak tertua tengah mengamati dari ambang pintu, _sedari tadi_.

“Menurutmu Peter bakal marah?” tanya Edmund dari bawah meja.

“High King Peter akan menebasmu dengan pedang Rhindon-nya.”

“Siapa yang bakal menebas siapa?”

Hening sebentar, disusul bunyi benturan dan suara Edmund yang mengaduh kesakitan. Lucy tak berani mengucap sepatah kata pun sementara Susan terkesiap takut-takut ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang salah di situasi tidak tepat.

Di satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk ruang belajar King Edmund the Just, berdiri santai sesosok yang paling dihindari—tubuh bertumpu pada satu kaki dan bahu yang disandarkan di ambang pintu. Pakaian formalnya kali ini terlihat lebih merakyat, tanpa jubah beledu maupun warna mencolok. Namun mahkota yang terpasang di kepalanya cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lelaki itu adalah High King Peter—kakak tertua yang (mungkin) bakal meledakkan emosinya kapan saja.

“Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?” tanya Peter, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan walau belum dapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. “Bukannya mengambil bintang jatuh itu cuma tugas Ed?”

Susan menelan ludah kala menyadari tanda tanya berpadu percik emosi di manik Peter, yang—Puji Tuhan—bukan ditujukan padanya. Peter melayangkan pandang ke arah si ‘penerima tugas’, Edmund, yang menyembulkan setengah bagian kepalanya di tepi meja, tangan kanan terangkat mengusap tempurung kepala yang sempat terbentur barusan.

“_You okay_, Ed?”

Meski berisi kalimat ungkapan rasa khawatir, nada bicara Peter lebih mirip ancaman, sukses membuat Edmund bergidik dan menghentikan usapan kepalanya di saat bersamaan. Agaknya seisi ruangan saat itu tegang, udara mulai terasa mencekik dan tidak nyaman.

Edmund tak suka ini. Ia tak pernah suka kalau Peter bersikap sok-pemimpin atau meremehkannya. Tetapi yang paling dibencinya adalah Peter Yang Marah, yang bisa saja mencelakai saudara perempuan mereka yang tidak bersalah. Menghela napas, Edmund bangkit, berdiri tegak. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan, dan ia harus menjadi satu-satunya yang bertanggung jawab.

“_I beg you pardon, Your Majesty High King Peter the Magnificent,_” ujar sang pemuda, lalu membungkuk sedikit hingga tak menyadari Susan tengah memutar bola mata jengah dan Lucy berusaha menyembunyikan senyum geli. “_I’m afraid to tell you that we have lost the track of our ancient fallen star_.”

Kerutan di dahi Peter semakin kentara. “Maksudmu—dia melarikan diri?”

“Um ... aku tidak tahu, _Sire_.” Edmund mengedikkan bahu, mengangkat tangan sebagai gestur tak kalah kebingungan. “Aku ingat jelas telah meletakkannya di meja tengah ruangan, tepat di sebelah papan catur. Seingatku dia masih ada di sana ketika aku keluar tiga jam lalu—tentu, aku mengunci pintu. Tapi saat aku kembali untuk mengambilnya, dia tiba-tiba lenyap.”

“Kau membuka jendela?”

“_Well_, ya—aku berusaha membiarkan sirkulasi udara ruangan ini berproses dengan lebih baik. Jadi, setidaknya, ada kemungkinan bintang jatuh itu ingin kembali menjadi bintang di langit.”

Manggut-manggut, sebelah tangan Peter diletakkan di dagu selagi ia berjalan mendekati meja berukuran medium di tengah ruangan. Segalanya hening begitu lama, cuma ada bunyi terpa angin musim dingin yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela dan degup jantung Edmund yang bertambah setiap detiknya. Terlalu hening hingga Lucy dan Susan tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Tak ada yang suka kalau Peter terlalu cerewet. Namun tak ada yang suka juga kalau Peter diam seribu bahasa, yang ada justru memperumit keadaan karena tak seorangpun memahami langkah hati-hati dan sorot matanya.

“Baiklah,” ujar Peter tiba-tiba, mengundang kedipan kaget dari ketiga adiknya.

Lantas mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat Peter tiba-tiba berjalan keluar ruangan—cepat sekali, seolah ia sedang buru-buru atau ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tiga orang tersisa di ruangan itu mengahabiskan dua detik untuk saling berpandangan, kemudian bergegas menyusul derap cepat Peter menyusuri lorong Cair Paravel.

“Dia bercanda, ‘kan?” Susan berbisik di sela napas pendeknya.

Edmund memberi kakaknya sebuah gelengan. “Aku berharap dia serius.”

Sang kakak perempuan hendak melontarkan protes setengah ejekan seandainya Peter tidak tiba-tiba berbelok melewati sebuah pintu besar—pintu menuju ruang pesta. Ruang itu luas (meski tidak seluas _hall_ dengan singgasana mereka), cukup untuk menampung berapapun banyaknya rakyat Narnia yang tinggal di sekitar Cair Paravel, atau jauh-jauh datang untuk bertemu raja dan ratu mereka. Ketika Lucy berlari kecil memasukinya, terlihat ornamen dan hiasan natal terpasang di mana-mana. Meja-meja tersebar dengan berbagai hidangan tersaji di atasnya, sebuah puding karamel nyaris menyita perhatian Lucy tetapi atensinya lebih difokuskan pada hal lain.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan luas itu ada pohon cemara raksasa, besar sekali—jika ditumpuk dengan satu lagi cemara seukuran sama di atasnya mungkin bisa melubangi langit-langit. Manik kecokelatan Lucy menyusuri tiap cabang dan dahan pohon itu dari bawah hingga jauh ke atas, penuh dengan warna-warni ceria yang manis dan memunculkan musik khas natal di benaknya.

Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti. Tak jauh di depan, Peter berbalik lalu tersenyum.

“Kurasa bintang jatuh kita memang hidup kembali, lalu melesat ke sini.”

Suara Peter sama hangatnya dengan pendar bintang jatuh itu, yang menyala keemasan di puncak pohon natal, mengundang senyum siapa saja—termasuk Pevensie Bersaudara. Senyum manis, senyum ceria, senyum lega, senyum yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain dan menyimpan memori malam natal pertama di Narnia.

**Author's Note:**

> SEDIH NGGAK?
> 
> Apa cuma saya aja di dunia ini yang terlalu emosional sama Narnia (iya kayaknya cuma saya aja)? Bulan pertama kuliah ternyata padat dan melelahkan baik secara fisik maupun mental buat saya, kepengen kelarin satu cerita aja butuh waktu lama banget. Maaf kalau ini kentang banget, udah bisa nulis tuntas aja saya udah bahagia:"D Terima kasih sudah baca!


End file.
